It's Simply Criminal
by kyuubimangekyou
Summary: Sasuke's life was fine-his job as a police officer was thrilling and settled enough for him to live a good life. But that all changes when a certain blonde haired dobe waltzes right back into his life, cuffed for being in a gang-fight. With this blast from the past comes danger, gangs, and some things that were better left unheard of. What on Earth happened to his life? SasuNaru.
1. A Blast From the Past

**It's Simply Criminal**

**Chapter**

_**One**_

_**An Assault of Memories**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Much to my utter dismay... I do not own Naruto :c Won't stop me from trying... hehe...**

**Warnings: Hm, nothing yet. **

* * *

When Sasuke walked into work that morning, he hadn't been expecting a blast from the past to waltz in-well, he was dragged in with metal cuffs wrapped around his wrists, but still-after all these years.

Sasuke sipped at the black coffee, enjoying its bitter taste, when the door was flung open. "Sakura," the stoic man frowned slightly at the pink-haired woman's surprising arrival. "How..." he paused for a while, considering what word was right to say to the woman who had been infatuated with him from day one-_without_convincing her messed up, hormonal mind he was in love with her. The woman didn't give him a chance.

"Sasuke, you will not believe who's just been dragged in." The words pouring out of the pinkette's mouth caught Sasuke's attention, black eyes darting up to her green ones. One eyebrow arched, waiting for explanation. As if understanding this, she shook her head. "You'll have to see what I mean."

The petite woman turned on her heel and barged out, not waiting for Sasuke's acknowledgement or reply. That struck Sasuke as odd. Sakura was never this... _unobsessive_. It was as if something else mattered more than the raven now. He would have been happy (as happy as an Uchiha could get) if it wasn't for the unease it built up within. He stood up from behind his desk and followed the woman, almost jogging after her brisk, long strides.

Heads popped out of doors in curiosity, all of which Sasuke ignored. Perverted whistles were heard (from that idiotic Kiba, no doubt) as Sasuke caught up to Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, one of the most efficient cops (and nurses) Sasuke had ever met in his life; her only weakness was the man following her. It made him smirk and want to smash his head into a wall simultaneously. Finally, they reached a door Sasuke wasn't expecting to be led to.

The prisoner detainment cell.

Sakura took a deep, steadying breath, green eyes fighting to stay focused on the door in front of her. "Hurry up," Sasuke ordered, not one for patience. She looked at him, a fleeting glance... almost _afraid_. The unease built, causing a deep tension to snake its way around his muscles, turning him into a man of ice. Her hesitant hand lifted and pushed open the door. In the most ungentleman-like fashion, Sasuke barged right past her, determined to find out who she was referring to and why it was such a big deal.

It should have been obvious from the very first moment, which Sasuke only realised as soon as striking blue eyes met his.

It seemed like hours had passed in the brief eye-lock the two men had shared, when barely a minute had passed.

"Officer Uchiha." The raven's eyes lifted to meet Hyuuga Neji's almost-white grey irises. The man was almost as stoic as Sasuke, though he tended to be crueler with his words. The man had intense analytical skill, was experienced in many martial arts and also had the ability to paralyse with a single touch. "We caught this man during an intense gang-fight. It seems his friend was critically injured. This man, however, was fine." Neji shot the blonde a dirty look, which received a bright smile in return.

"Yo, thanks for saving my butt back there." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "My friend… he may not have made it, if it weren't for you guys!" he beamed again, taking no notice of the two _very _familiar faces in front of them. One of which was Officer Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji glared at him. "I'll be leaving now, Officer Uchiha." Sasuke nodded curtly. The men had a glacial, mutual-respect relationship; that didn't lessen their dislike for eachother though. The dark-haired, pale-eyed man gracefully slinked between Medic-Officer Haruno and Officer Uchiha, his female companion (who was normally very vocal) quietly following him.

The door shut and it was the three left alone.

The blonde looked up, the smile fading ever-so-slightly. There was a tense silence. Sasuke, being the anti-social person he was, could only look at the man who consumed his past. Even the loud, violent Sakura was silent. Neither of them knew quite what to say.

Leave it to the idiot to break the silence, then.

"You know, out of all the times I've ever imagined meeting you two again, I never would've thought it'd be this way." The blonde laughed, shaking his wrists as if to illuminate the fact he was in chains.

And arrested.

In that moment, the tension shattered (though there was certainly something still heavy in the air, something that made Sasuke even colder than normal) as Sakura stomped forwards, punching him in the head and knocking the man's head into the steel table.

"Ow! What was that for, Sakura-chan?" he whined at the pinkette, who stared at him in rapt fascination for a few moments, as if surprised he remembered the ancient—and annoying—nickname.

Then it was replaced by anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing, getting arrested like that? In a _gang-fight _no less! And your companion was critically injured!" Her fists clenched and rose, as if to strike him again, but she only ended up brushing away the strands of pink hair that had fallen in front of her flushed face in her rage.

The blonde seemed to be distracted. Sasuke resisted a snort. He was always distracted. "Yeah, about that, how's Gaara? I mean, he's going to be okay, right?" Concern shined in the big blue eyes that Sasuke could remember so clearly from the three's joint childhood.

Sakura's anger faded ever-so-slightly. "Yeah, Naruto. He's going to be fine."

The blonde tried to fist pump the air, forgetting he was bound by chains. A ringing clatter of metal echoed through the small room. "Oops," he murmured bashfully, grinning. Another punch to his head, delivered by Sakura. "Ow! Jesus, woman, when did you get so strong?"

Sakura grinned at him in what Sasuke could only guess as _pride_. "When I got accepted into Police Academy and started training underneath Tsunade Sannin."

Naruto's jaw dropped in the most ridiculous fashion. "No way! _The _Tsunade Sannin? That's so cool!"

Sakura and Sasuke rose eyebrows simultaneously, the former being more disbelieving than haughty. "Naruto, do you even know who Tsunade Sannin is?"

At this, the blonde laughed nervously. "Well… uh… no. But it sounded important and cool so I thought I should congratulate you anyway!"

Sakura laughed as Sasuke rolled his eyes, catching himself in the movement. Being with these two, acting like this, it almost felt as if nothing had changed.

_Almost._

"Dobe."

At the slip of the word, Naruto's eyes flickered to Sasuke's, once again vaulted into an intense staring match. The Uchiha couldn't explain what he felt upon Naruto's unexpected—really, what could you expect from Uzumaki Naruto?—arrival into his life.

"Teme!" an easy—yet somehow strained—smile stretched the whiskered face. "Should've known you'd become a cop. I'm surprised you're not chief or whatever you guys call it."

Sasuke quirked his eyebrow once more. "How do you know I'm not?" he questioned in his normal detached voice.

The blonde made his back a little straighter, a proud smile replacing the easy-strained grin. "Because the creepy guy didn't refer to you as 'Chief'. He referred to you as 'Officer'. As in, officer like everybody else."

"I'm impressed, dobe," the glacial man remarked sarcastically. It was almost lost on the blonde. "You seem to have gathered some form of brain during the time you were busy joining gangs."

The coldness of his voice seemed to surprise even Naruto. Yet it was only fleeting and another laughed tumbled out of his lips. "Haha, yeah, about that…" then the insult dawned on him. "Hey! Wait! Are you calling me stupid?!"

Sakura found the ability to talk again. And to punch. Next time she aimed, Sasuke would have to intervene, for fear she damaged the blonde's newfound brain. "Ow! Jesus, Sakura! Stop!"

"Care to explain how we're reuniting like this?!" she demanded, skin as flushed as her hair. Sasuke watched him intently, gauging the Uzumaki's expression.

Surprisingly, it was sheepish. "Hehe, well, you know the Jinchuuriki?"

This time, it was Sasuke who spoke. "Of course, dobe. They're one of the most dangerous gangs in Konoha. The Fire Country, even. They broke up years ago, however, so I don't see the relevance in your question."

Naruto shot them a shy smile. "Well, you see, I-sort-of-joined-them."

Sasuke's hand shot out to grab Sakura's fist as it went flying, saving the blonde from getting his skull smashed into smithereens. "You _what_?!"

"Thanks, teme," breathed Naruto as he attempted to move backwards, wincing when his chains rattled. "I joined the Jinchuuriki. I'm known as Kyuubi. My friend, Gaara, is Shukaku. A fellow Jinchuuriki. He's from Suna." Concern and relief flushed his face. "Thank god he's going to be okay."

"How did you get into a gang-fight, anyway?! And why?!" Green eyes burned like fire as she stared at Naruto. Sasuke kept his grip strong on her wrist as her fist twitched, as if to hit him again. He would have to suggest anger management classes to her later.

"Well, have you heard of… Akatsuki?" Sasuke's muscles tensed. He had heard of them. In fact, they were a pretty big part of his life. Especially… especially… he shook his head, removing the thoughts from his mind, though his fists tightened around Sakura's wrist to the point of apparent pain. She shot him a look of pain and he loosened it hesitantly, eyes shooting to Naruto's once more.

"Well, they have this thing where they… they kidnap Jinchuuriki's. Their aims are to kill them. See, every Jinchuuriki member has something the Akatsuki wants. Each is unique. Gaara… was ambushed by two of them. I barely heard in time. I raced to find him and by the time he was knocked out and ready to be kidnapped, a full out fight had begun. I think I took one of them down, though the redhead escaped." The tanned fists balled. "I won't let them escape next time."

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Sasuke snapped, voice sharp.

Naruto stared at him, blue eyes challenging. "Because no-one attempts to kill my friend and gets away with it."

**So, I wrote this in a really short time (around a few hours), so it's probably not that good. But how is it? R&R! :D This is my first time ever writing something like this so... what do you think? c: Lot's of love, **

_**Kyuubi**_

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter ):**


	2. Childhood Memories

**It's Simply Criminal**

**Chapter Two**

**_Childhood Memories_**

* * *

**A/N: Omfg. You guys are awesome. Thank you for all the follows, favs & reviews!~**

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the little guy v_v All I own is the plot 'ttbayo!

**Warnings: **Hm, not much to warn about in this chapter! Just cutesie childhood moments and some sad reminiscing for the most part!

* * *

Sasuke's eyes were glued to the ceiling, despite the ungodly hour. He was supposed to be fast asleep by now; lost in a dream. Yet he wasn't. And all he could think was _Naruto_. The way his blue eyes lit up with determination when he spoke of avenging his friend. The way his smile seemed less bright and forced; more lopsided with an almost non-existent sarcastic edge to it.

Naruto had changed. Yet he had stayed the exact same.

Something-most likely the gang lifestyle-had hardened him.

The raven couldn't tell if this was a good thing or not. Sure, he seemed just like the annoying dobe he was when they were children...but there was something that made Naruto seem like a stranger to him. As if he wasn't completely the best friend he knew and loved.

He let out an annoyed groan. Trust the blonde to be the focus of his nights.

Though he couldn't help thinking... was Naruto thinking of him?

Surely not. He had other things to be worrying about at this time of night. For instance, his injured... friend? Comrade?

...Lover?

No. Gaara Sabaku (yes, he did his research) was not Naruto's lover. The blonde didn't give any hints-he wouldn't anyway; he was painfully obvious-and he would've fought 'til the end if he had been... _involved_with the fellow Jinchuuriki.

Then it happened; suddenly, overwhelming… a bombardment of unwanted memories.

* * *

_Sasuke stared at the expanse of oil black water. The setting sun was like a falling flame; inches away from igniting the endless black ocean._

_Never before had he felt such crushing **loneliness**.Any other day he was fine. He could handle the… **alienation** that came with being Uchiha Sasuke, brother of a murderer, kid genius and pitied orphan. But today, today was different. Especially since such an event was **everywhere**. _

_It had been one year since the murders of the entire Uchiha family. One year since Sasuke had been found, crumpled and sobbing in a pool of his own kin's blood, trapped in the eternal embrace of his dead mother's arms._

_One year since he'd looked into his brother's cold eyes as his brother slaughtered everyone he'd ever loved._

_That year had been horrendous. The pity was awful; knowing eyes haunted him at every turn. Whispers started up like a horrible theme tune wherever he walked. His grades were already brilliant at school, despite his young age, yet the grief had forced him into astounding levels, rather than making him lag behind._

_The fight for who would be his guardian was still going on. And now, today, it was everywhere. The terrifying story of the Uchiha family replayed for sickeningly curious eyes to watch over and over like some sort of movie. The updates on the custody battle over the innocent and mentally damaged Uchiha Sasuke._

_He scowled at the water, ice flowing into his gaze as if the expanse of ocean was to blame. He wanted to scream at it; force all his hatred away. He couldn't deal with it anymore._

_The year had hardened him; emotions were easily controlled, true thoughts hidden from all to see. But on a day like this, the tears were difficult to keep at bay. In the twilight of his family's death anniversary, his face was wetted, his chest rising and falling rapidly as breath struggled to escape. _

_He just wanted all the pain to end._

_He just wanted it to go away!_

_His sobbing was louder now; rasping, desperate noises as he clutched to his chest, feeling his heart beat painfully within. _

_A sudden warmth beside him caught his attention immediately, his black eyes snapping open as he turned to yell at the stranger to leave. _

_Yet when his eyes landed on the blonde-haired boy, he felt his shout die in his throat. If there was anyone Sasuke could relate with on this day, it was the boy next to him._

_"Y-Y-You're… U-Uzum-maki N-Naruto, ri-right?" Sasuke hicced in a broken question. The blonde turned his head and beamed at him, white teeth exposed in a Cheshire grin and eyes scrunched up._

_"Yep! That's me, 'ttebayo!"_

_Uzumaki Naruto, someone who could rank with Sasuke in traumatic experiences. Sasuke had known him since he was a child—a younger one, at least—and not once had he ever seen the whiskered boy with a friend. _

_The rumors had been even worse than the Uchiha story. It still circulated, whereas Sasuke's was fresh. Naruto's mother had died giving birth to him, and the doctors had falsely reported Naruto as dead too. Naruto's father was found dead a few wards away, in the bathrooms. No-one had told him it was a glitch in the reports…that his newborn son was alive._

_Naruto was seen as a curse. He singlehandedly killed his parents—the locals said—while barely able to open his own eyes._

_Nobody fought for custody as they did for Sasuke. They were scared that if they even **thought **about becoming the "Demon Boy"'s family, they'd die too. Overcome with depression and kill themselves. Haunted by the dead parents. There were many legends—and the people of Konoha were foolish enough to believe it._

_Of course, it didn't help that he was born with whiskers too. There were many nicknames for him. _

**_Monster._**

**_Demon Boy._**

**_Demon Fox._**

**_Fox Demon._**

**_Cursed One._**

_Looking at the smiling blonde, Sasuke couldn't ever think of calling him that. Just being in his presence made him feel… lighter. _

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he automatically replied after a moment's pause. "Though I suppose you already know that," he tagged on bitterly._

_The Uzumaki grinned again, jutting out his tanned hand. "Nice to meet ya, Sasuke."_

_Startled by the odd behaviour—he wasn't being piteous or cautious at all!—he joined his hands with the blonde, momentarily distracted by the contrast. The newly risen moon's light darkened Naruto's skin dramatically, even managing to turn Sasuke's skin a few hues lighter. It was kind of mesmerizing._

_"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto." And for once, the words didn't feel forced. And neither did the soft smile that graced his lips. Everything around Naruto seemed to be easy and laid back. Stress and sadness seemed like unknown entities._

_The boy's face relaxed and Sasuke could see how truly…well…**pretty** the blonde's eyes were. They seemed dark in the silvery light, but there was a bright azure glow to them that seemed to make his entire face light up._

_The tears were beginning to dry on his face, making his skin itchy. His hand slowly scratched at his face and rubbed at his eyes, feeling the irritation. With a sudden huff, the young raven felt a single arm tighten around his body. He looked at the other boy in shock, seeing the blue-hued eyes set forwards, staring out at the ocean._

_Hesitantly, he leaned his head on Naruto's shoulder, feeling the exhaustion from the day kick in. And they sat there, for god knows how long, staring at the silver ripples of the dark water, merely listening to the soft lapping of the ocean and each other's gentle breathing._

_When he eventually closed his eyes, Sasuke swore he saw the tiniest smile on Naruto's face._

* * *

Sasuke woke abruptly, unknowing he had fallen asleep. His face felt strangely strained, but not painfully so. He started when he realised that he had woken up with a smile on face. A small sigh escaped Sasuke's lips.

"And so it begins," he murmured to himself, rubbing between his eyes.


End file.
